


Spring does not last, but it will come again.

by whatnameshallitake



Series: BSD Rarepair Week 2019 [1]
Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: BSD Rarepair Week 2019, Day 2, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I said it, Loosely based on irl Yosano's tankas, Nightmares, Singing, Spoilers on Yosano's back story, Yosano and Kouyou are lesbian icons, implication of sex, kousano, there, this is late lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnameshallitake/pseuds/whatnameshallitake
Summary: With Kouyou’s hands on her shoulder and head, she knows that she is the safest she could be. Right at this moment, with the music that exits her love’s mouth and enters her ear in a continuous stream which accompanies the march of their heartbeats in synchrony, she is the farthest away from the demons that plague her soul.Or Yosano experiences a nightmare and Kouyou is there to comfort her.Day 2 | Nightmares and Singing





	Spring does not last, but it will come again.

**Author's Note:**

> Two stars deep into heaven
> 
> Whispering love
> 
> Behind the nighttime curtain
> 
> While down below, now, people lie
> 
> Their hair in gentle disarray…
> 
>  
> 
> My blood burns
> 
> To give you one night
> 
> In the shelter of heightened dreams
> 
> God, do not look down on one
> 
> Who passes through spring

BSD Rare Pair Week

 

Day 2

 

Singing | Nightmares

 

“The longer and more carefully we look at a funny story, the sadder it becomes.”

_Nikolai Gogol_

 

-

 

**Spring does not last, but it will come again.**

 

-

 

Word count | 1,828

Pairing | Ozaki Kouyou/Yosano Akiko

Warnings | Brief mentions of trauma and blood.

 

-

 

In the dead of the night, the lull of silence is only ever disturbed by the light snoring that fill the room. Petals of sakura blow with the gentle breeze just outside of the window.

 

It is the last day of spring, with two certain ladies choosing to spend another night within the familiar presence of one another.

 

A pair of hair pins- of flowers and golden butterflies glints in the dark from their place on the bedside table. They catch the little streaks of moonbeam that peak from behind the heavy clouds.

 

The sound of the slight shuffling of blankets joins the rhythm of breathing.

 

There, hidden among the shadows, are two people caught in a tender embrace. Their bodies are slotted against each other perfectly, like they were each made with the other in mind.

 

Obviously comfortable, they live on without any of their worries present on the planes of their faces. The quiet room is their safe place, and the embrace of the other their home.

 

In this sacred sanctuary of theirs, they are free — free to forget the blood, the death, the pain and the misery that surround their lives. They are free to forgive the other for the things they didn’t choose to be, and free to love the other for choosing to stay.

 

Pale fingers entangle themselves in chestnut hair. They play with the silk strands, and then proceed to move downwards. The woman asleep does not stir from the lightly pressed digits trailing down to her shoulder blades. The other is awake, watching her resting lover with affection so clear in her eyes.

 

She thinks fondly of the sinful whispers whispered against the expanse of her naked skin. How the dark haired woman put her own demons to shame with the devilish way her body moves against her own. Kouyou could almost imagine the beautiful wings sprouting from the sleeping woman’s body as she was taken to see stars beyond their night sky.

 

To others, she is the Angel of Death- but to Kouyou, she will always be the angel who gave her the power to live in the light. The woman in her arms is indeed a walking temptation, and Kouyou delights in the fact that she’s been indulged by such a beautiful being, but she is more than the extravagant beauty that heaven has made her to be.

 

 She is the sun, the being who breathes in back the life that the mafia black rips away from her crimson blood. The woman is indeed a doctor of the highest caliber, capable of mending even the wounds that are hidden from the eye- the faint scars on her heart and soul healed by the blooming passion brought on by the woman.

 

Kouyou is but a flower, wilting amongst the others which bloom of hope and love. The other is her sun, one who sought to seek her and welcome her to the light.

 

As if to repay the wonders their shared night made her see for a brief moment, and countless other things that need not to be said, Kouyou presses kisses into the slumbering beauty’s collar. She whispers love against the clavicle currently exposed to her lips, warm against the flushed skin of the sleeping woman.

 

Kouyou lays the shell of her ear above the brunette’s breasts, revelling in the sound of her steady heartbeat. She almost falls asleep, comfortable in the arms of the other. That is, until she starts to murmur under her breath. Kouyou stares at the woman, noting how her eyes move rapidly under her eyelids and how her previously calm breath has now turned rough and shallow.

 

“Akiko...” she calls the name of the woman, voice low. The name cuts through the thick silence of the room, but not enough to release Akiko from her sleep.

 

Kouyou tries to sit, leaning her weight onto her forearm. The blanket covering them both slides down to her exposed waist before settling on her hips, where Akiko’s hands are tightly gripping. Her scarlet locks cascades like a waterfall from over her shoulder, wispy strands clinging to her and temples.

 

Her hands try to remove the wrinkles quickly forming on the woman’s face, all the while wiping away the beads of sweat which present themselves on her forehead. Akiko’s eyebrows furrow at the sudden contact, her lips downturning in a grimace. Soon after, she is trembling in the midst of her nightmare.

 

She tries to call her again, “Akiko, dear.”

 

The red head is no stranger to nightmares, nor is she a stranger to the grief and pain that haunts both her and her beloved. They share similar paths filled with death and misery— the only light that guides them is the presence of one another.

 

She knows that the woman must be reliving her time at war, all of the despairing soldiers being forced to fight a battle that only brought pain. Her ability, supposed to be a gift of life was instead used to replay a hundred of deaths— by gun, by bomb, by their own hands.

 

Nonsensical sounds suddenly escape the now parted lips of the brunette, a throaty sound that hints at her want to let out screams. Kouyou doesn’t think she can handle it if the woman screams- just the thought of the gut-wrenching cry makes her dizzy with anger and worry.

 

Putting more force behind her calls, she lightly taps Akiko’s paling face, “Yosano Akiko!” Her palms slaps and wiped repeatedly in a hurried manner, “Come on, love.” Her voice is bordering on desperate.

 

Long dark lashes flutter open, revealing magenta hazy with confusion. Unbeknownst to her, pearls of tears stream down her cheeks one by one. Akiko warily glances around, having forgotten the fact that she is now safe at home and with the person she knows would not let any danger befall upon her.

 

Akiko knows this, but yet she still can’t shake the growing fear left behind by the remnants of her nightmare— fear cultivated within the oppressing walls of the army barracks, growing with the ever increasing stench of blood and saltwater as soldiers cry out the last of their humanity.

 

It’s ironic, the doctor thinks, how she has healed many but also removed their will to live— forcing them to keep fighting on, even after all hope has left their bodies. The screams of anguish continues to haunt her so, the countless of people she had to bring back from death’s doorsteps taxing on her psyche. Akiko recalls the soldiers who have forgotten even their name under all of the trauma the war, along with her ability, gave them.

 

She remembers the blood staining her shaking hands, the hollow eyes that stare back at her following her even to her dreams. She remembers the despair that cling to her stained lab gown, of bastard men taking advantage of her ability. She remembers sleepless nights as the whisper of her name escape dried lips.

 

She remembers 5 times she’s saved a life.

 

The only happy memory she has of those days having been swept away by carnage, with the only living proof being the golden pin on the drawer that blinks through the dark.

 

Kouyou watches Akiko’s tears with a heavy heart, slender digits combs through the other’s hair and gently massaging her scalp. She felt Akiko’s tight muscles relax slightly, though her crying and shaking has yet to stop. Lightly humming, she continues to card her fingers through the tangled strands. The vibration makes the distraught woman feel very warm and comfortable.

 

> I remember tears streaming down your face when I said _I'll never let you go_
> 
>   
>  When all those shadows almost killed your light

 

Akiko thinks how this woman is now her home, her light. She is a lady of pride and confidence, but love often left her thoughts disheveled- even more so than her state after every night of passion with Kouyou. The other woman has a way of unraveling each level of disarray to her person, something completely and utterly unique to her.

 

She used to fear the thought of being within another’s arms, dreads the morning to come when the person would leave her. Now, she fears not for she knows Kouyou would stay even after the night’s passing- would choose to even after a thousand of dusks. She would never have to whisper for the other to stay in bed, nor would she be weary of waiting for another night to come.

 

Those fears are long forgotten to make way for dreams of giving and giving and giving until they both tire out, waiting until the next time their eyes meet and hands join each other. The fears give way to dreams of their lips touching in the sunlight, uncoveted by the shadows that have accompanied them so.

 

> I remember you said _don't leave me here alone_
> 
>   
>  But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

 

The red head would often tell her that even after all this time, this flower was still not worthy enough to even so much as to catch a glimpse of the light. Vehemently disagreeing, the doctor would often remind her that everyone is a being that has a chance to belong in the daylight.

 

With Kouyou’s hands on her shoulder and head, she knows that she is the safest she could be. Right at this moment, with the music that exits her love’s mouth and enters her ear in a continuous stream which accompanies the march of their heartbeats in synchrony, she is the farthest away from the demons that plague her soul.

 

> Just close your eyes, the sun is going down
> 
>   
>  You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

 

The moon escapes the hold of the wispy clouds, chased away by the last of the spring time wind. The two of them are bathed in the pale moonlight, tangled hair glistening in delight. The last of Akiko’s crying is dried with the butterfly kisses Kouyou gives her, not once does she stop her singing.

 

> Come morning light, _you and I'll be safe and sound_

 

Soon after, the two’s breathing slows as they enter the nighttime of dreams. Kouyou’s voice stops and the room is yet again left to the comforts of the quiet.

 

Tomorrow, another day will present itself. Even if this is the last day of spring, the flowers will still continue to bloom- continue to grow and grow and grow with the beauty of life. One day, they will wilt and hit the ground and the world will mourn with its lost.

 

The confluence of two stars in their own heaven match their inhales and exhales to the gentle swaying of pink petals, dancing into the blue night.

 

 Indeed, spring does not last, but there is no doubt that it will come again. In the meantime, the couple will celebrate their love in their very own summer until the flowers bloom again.

 

  


 

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading until the end~ This is my first published work for the BSD Rarepair Week so I hope you enjoyed reading some Kousano content :D
> 
> Lmao this is 2 days late, and I haven't even finished Day 1 lmao. It's already around 25k words and I'm far from finishing TT - TT
> 
> This was very inspired by irl Yosano-sensei's tankas or poems which are very beautifully written. The one that made me come up with the title is:
> 
> “Spring doesn’t last,” I said to him...  
> “You don’t believe in permanence, do you?”  
> And I took his hands in mine  
> Leading them  
> To my young full breasts
> 
> This line just made me think of Kouyou and her belief that, "Flowers brought up in the darkness have no place in the light."  
> I wanted to show that Ane-san has found her place with Yosano among the light, and that even if "flowers wilt and hit the ground"- indicating that no one will ever stay pure and will eventually fall to despair, "spring will still come again" where they can grow and let go of the sadness and anguish to search for hope again.
> 
> Her work is very sensual and flowing so y'all should check her out. I've also incorporated a lot of references to her most famous work, "Tangled Hair" which I'm letting y'all figure out where I put them ;)
> 
> You can see me on tumblr where I continue to scream about various things lmao  
> *shameless self-plug IM SO SORRY*  
> main blog | midterms-crisis  
> writeblr | whatnameshallitake  
> bsd side-blog | bs-dogs
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading until the end! Have a wonderful day~


End file.
